Machine Type communication (MTC) or Machine to Machine (M2M) refers to communication between a device and an object with no or minimum human intervention. As used herein, a “machine” may refer to an entity that requires no direct human manipulation or intervention, and “MTC” may refer to a type of data communication including one or more of such “machines”. Examples of the “machines” may include a smart meter, which is equipped with a mobile communication module, a vending machine, and the like; and, since the advent of smartphones that automatically access networks and perform communication, without the user's manipulation or intervention, according to the user's position or situation, portable user equipment (UE) having MTC functions are also considered to be a type of “machines”.
MTC UEs may be generally installed in places with poor propagation environments compared with normal UEs. Therefore, MTC UEs need to have a coverage improved at least by about 20 dB compared with normal UEs.
In order for a MTC UE to operate in a coverage, which is improved at least by about 20 dB compared with a normal UE, control information regarding each physical channel, which is only transmitted with regard to a single subframe, and/or data need to be transmitted repeatedly via a plurality of subframes. However, there is a need, during such repeated transmission, for a method for providing information regarding a subframe, which is to be transmitted repeatedly to the MTC UE, and a search space.